Under my blue, it is that you bloom
by sandiiitos96
Summary: One socially awkward person plus one more socially awkward person. What does it sum up to? Why of course, the love story of Jaune Arc and Ruby Rose.


"Under my blue, it is that you bloom."

"My Rose, please, allow me to hold you," Jaune pleaded, taking a step closer to Ruby Rose. His words not carried away by the soft, free gusts roaming over the Beacon rooftop. No, his words would not falter under no obstacle, and were destined to reach ears of his love.

"I am truly sorry." She apologized, her figure elegant and graceful even as she trembled.

Jaune could not help his hearts pounding as he brazenly traced her curves, feeling his lips go dry as he did.

She looked every bit as beautiful under the dim moonlight as ever. Maybe even as stripped right from a fiction. He then noticed his Rose wrapping her arms around herself in comfort, and for moments to come, Jaune feared her form would crumble under the winds.

"Why for you apologize?" Jaune dared to come closer, cautiously reaching his hand to her. Hoping she would take it.

...His heart almost shattered under the grief of her recoiling back.

"No, you must not touch me." She warned tremulously, yet her eyes could not part with his stretched hand. Her heart could not accept the words her lips made.

"Why, my Rose?" Jaune demanded softly, yet with the edge of despair. Struggling not to lose himself into her silver.

"Because..." She whispered into soft winds, mustering enough courage, strength to carry her fears. "I'm afraid I'll crumble under your touch. Like a withering flower carried away by the winds. I...I fear your love is too much for me to handle. I cannot survive in the raging storms of your passion." She clasped her hands over chest, winds menacingly whipping at her as they passed. "My roots are only that strong." Her words barely reached her knight, and for a moment, he truly feared she'd be gone at the passing second.

However, if even the shattered moon above could still reflect the light over them, as brilliantly as ever. Then his love for her would hold true as well, even if her faith was shattered much like the moon.

"Do not fear, my one and only Rose." He took a knee, his hand still held as a sturdy bridge for their love to meet and become one.

"I would never allow myself to harm you." He spoke with conviction second to none, his blue orbs shimmering as the affection he held for her broke free to the surface. "And even if inconceivable would rise to be true," He placed his other hand over chest. "There still be naught to fear for you."

Ruby struggled to breathe under the gaze of them man in front. His blue so serene in shade, yet it burned so brightly, as if bonfire of insurmountable might.

"How would you know, my true knight?" She whispered breathlessly, stretching her arm to his, but not fully meeting it.

"Because, my Rose, if you would perish and be casted away, then I would perish so too, following your remnants to whatever place would await us. Doing so, we would eternally remain together. On way, or another." The gentleness in his words came to be impeccable even to divine beings.

"Oh, my lovely knight." She trembled, crossing her fingers with his. As she did, their hearts were so close to collapsing under the weight of their love for each other.

"My Rose," Jaune placed his other hand over hers, a blissful joy of touching her skin sending shivers through and through. "Would you allow a simple man like me, raise over you?"

"Oh I wish you would."

Her permission was a spell, and he rose to his feet. His form truly towering over hers.

But Ruby Rose loved it that way. She did not need to see the shattered moon above. Nor the ground below, or sees' and woods behind his back. No, she needed naught, but this simple man. The shadows now casting over his face making the gleam in his eyes all the more noticeable. And she could see the craving he surpassed behind his blue, not wishing to let it rampant and risk to hurt her.

But oh how she wished that Jaune would savor her very being there and then. Agony would be a vain price to pay if it meant to experience the essence of his love in rawest form.

"My knight…" She moved closer to him, her hands coming over his chest.

"Yes, my Rose..?" He held her by the back.

"Take me away with your kiss…I beg you."

"My Rose should never beg me." He chastised in a soft, hungry whisper. Their lips coming ever so closer to become one.

Only sky above them would be the witness to the love unbound. Transcending past the reach of both, tangible and fictional alike.

Only it and nothing else would be allowed to watch over. Claim this moment under its watchful eye. The moment, were their lips would come together, and everything else would cease to be meaningless.

...If that would be a part of their play, that is.

As Jaune's and Ruby's lips were close to touch, both of them hummed, their reddened cheeks puffing to balloons. That much before unitedly, the duo would explode in exuberant laughter, the silent night shattering with-out a trace to have.

"Buwhahahahahahahahahaha!" The pair guffawed gleefully, their bodies rocking with no compromise.

"T-that was, hahahahaha!" Ruby tried, but failed, her form doubling over, her face slowly drained of color as drawing, but a grain of oxygen proved to be a vein effort.

"I can't...ahahaha...my God I can't, hahaha!" Jaune failed to finish as well, tears streaming down his face, much like Ruby's. As laughter still claimed them over, the duo dropped to their knees. Strength and the very essence of life slipping away from them.

Even with their own life's on the line, the process of calming down was slow as a snail. With it gradually halting, they succumbed into each other, muffled laughter hearable even with their faces buried into each other's necks.

"That was... _pant, pant..._ that was gold." Jaune managed to salvage his voice, Ruby doing her best to hear him over their combined gasps and draws for breath.

"You can... _pant, pant..._ say... _pant..._ you can say that again." The pair continued to draw breaths in abundance, still resting into each other. Their cheeks still flushed in red. When their breathing returned to normal, they moved slightly apart, their lips embellished by a kind grin.

"Let's stay here a little bit longer?" Ruby suggested with scarce hints of hope.

"Sure," He brusquely said, liking the sound of it.

"Then I'll go and fetch us some snacks. I'll be right back." She rose to her feet and turned her heels one eighty. Jaune simply watched her go and as she disappeared behind the door, he turned to look over the Vale. Letting out a content sigh, he quietly chuckled. Honestly, these scenes they did were just…quite something. In more ways than one.

By no means was this the first time they acted a play similar this one. No, it was every other night they'd come to the rooftop and act a scenario. Basically, this had become a part of their daily lives, somehow.

Somehow...

Somehow indeed, especially considering how silly it started.

* * *

"Come on 'Bunny face', you can do better than that." Ruby intoned, watching her fellow leader struggle to rise to his feet. The fact of how much effort it needed, proved that exhaustion had kicked in full force for him.

"Oh, shut it you." He jabbed back, his body bent over, sweat dripping down from his face.

She really didn't have to remind him that he still was far from a spectacular fighter.

"Try to go easy on me. Otherwise, I can't keep up." He straightened his back, locking eyes with hers.

She idly shrugged. "I _am_ going easy on you," Ruby said, retreating her weapon behind her back. It had become obvious to her that the spar was over.

Jaune gave her a helpless look. "I mean it like normal folks would, not by your definition," He reasoned, but then his head almost dropped as Ruby scratched her head and offered a sheepish smile.

He started to wonder if opting for Ruby had really been the better choice than Pyrrha's offer.

At first, it seemed so. After all, Ruby was his first friend here at the Beacon, likewise he was to her. Not only that, but she was also a fellow leader, and he found her personality to be right up his alley. Oh, and her being the youngest student here also meant a lot in terms of her skill and combat prowess as a whole.

So naturally, Jaune thought it'd be fitting to seek help in her.

"Honestly, just try and keep up with me. I'm not using my semblance so you should be able to."

...Unfortunately, Ruby proved quickly to be rather lackluster in teaching someone how to fight. She, how people would call it, was a natural.

She understood the basics and inner workings of combat not by the book, but by her natural instincts and practice. Ruby knew how to fight because she was trained to exceed there, and because of her natural ability to do so.

Perfectly fine for herself, but not so much when you tried to taught someone else.

Jaune's breathing came to be fully normal, he retreated his weapon as well.

"Sorry, Crater face, but this isn't helping."

"And whose fault do you think it is 'Bunny face'?" She crossed her arms.

"Yours?" He toned as if it couldn't be any more obvious. Then his cheeks turned slightly pink. "And what's with that nickname, anyway?"

Ruby smirked. "Maybe that hoodie with bunny face? Or better yet, whole onesie with bunny face?" She chuckled, making her fellow leader squirm.

"H-hey, what's wrong with onesie...with...bunny on it."

Ruby sensed his defeat just around corner. "Onesie with a bunny face...as a 17 year old boy." She emphasized each syllable, allowing the triumph wash over her face.

Jaune winced.

Ruby wasn't the type to wear smugly face often. Something he really appreciated. However, it also backfired in situations where she would, because it would irritate you just so much more. Then add the built up frustration from all the sparing's, the sense of dread that the effort just didn't pay off, and you found yourself in difficult situation to hold back.

Feeling that lot of it was her fault, didn't help much either.

Ruby flinched when Jaune shot her an angry glare, his lips a cold, stiff line, entire frame tensed and palms turned to fists. She calculated quickly that Jaune would lash out on her, so she steeled herself to best of ability.

 _I didn't mean to upset you._ She thought guiltily, gripping her skirt harder.

...

Ruby blinked, blinked and blinked again. However, as much as she did so, nothing dramatic happened. In fact, his fury seemed to subside, his features halting back to a neutral grimace.

Jaune wouldn't forgive himself.

Yes, her smugly grin was irritating as all hell. Yes, she wasn't the best at teaching combat. That much was genuine truth. However, her smugly grin was just that, a smugly grin. She meant no ill harm with it. And as for helping him to improve his combat prowess, the simple fact that she even tried, and tried her best at that, already proved that she was a true friend. Someone, who wouldn't abandon him when time's got tough. Instead, she'd stand beside him, right into the face of whatever obstacle would stare back at them.

That being said though… Jaune still did seek vengeance, but harmless one. If possible, even amusing, something they could laugh about in the future. As those conditions were set, Jaune immediately remembered his father's face for some reason.

* * *

"Listen son, one of the finest ways to a girl's heart is through words. They simply cannot resist a man who can speak well. One text of love, one song from heart, and she will be yours. Remember it well."

Little Jaune idly nodded, more interested in that cereal box on the table behind his dad.

"Julien! Are you trying to corrupt our son yet again?"

Suddenly, a feminine voice sounded somewhere nearby. Soon, the source of it came into the view, pushing the man away, resting her hands on Jaune's shoulders.

"My little sunshine, please, do not listen to your fathers advices on how to get a girl." She gave him a fearful look. "Otherwise, you risk to be a lonely monk in the mountains. Not knowing a female's love outside of your families circle." She caressed his cheek.

"What are you saying, July?" Man demanded incredulously, eyes dilated in hurt surprise. "Have you forgotten how our love started? Of all the texts and songs I made for no one, but you?"

Woman stifled a cringe. "Every night is spent in prayers I'd be able to forget. And our love started because I saw you to be a good, ambitious man. Your texts of love actually made me consider if your better side was worth it, though."

Man paled in horror, words stuck in the throat. However, strangely enough, it passed rather quickly, and a smile full of conviction, _denial,_ formed in his lips. "I see. Even after all these years, you're still too shy to admit." He chuckled while shaking his head. "But I adore your shyness as ever, for it resembles a timed sunbeam I saw that day..."

Man continued with no compromise, while his wife shook her head in trepidation, casting a glance to the ceiling. "Oh heavens above, rain mercy upon me for it is difficult times I endure." She pleaded, her head turned back to the boy. "Anyways, sunshine, when a time comes for you to win over a girl's heart, simply show that you care, and that you're worth her affections. That's about it." She smiled to him, kissing his forehead with care. As she parted, she rose to her feet and fled from the kitchen, her man in hot pursuit.

"Your passion and care radiates the same warmth of a summer I met you, so allow me to hold you, and I'll be the one to withstand the heat of your love..." His texts faded out as he continued to chase his wife around.

Little Jaune on the other hand, had a cheeky grin visible. Finally, he could get his hands on that cereal box.

* * *

 _I see._ Jaune's eyes flashed a new light. He could distinctly remember such scenes. Well, some of them were foggy for some reason. Anyways though, Jaune remembered how agitated his mother could become from his father's texts and songs of love.

No direct harm done, seemingly good willed, yet highly effective.

Jaune just barely stifled a grin.

One question remained to be answered-How affective it could be in his case?

Well, only one way to find out.

Ruby's brow arced as she saw how Jaune bent his blonde locks back, his eyes momentarily closed. He shifted his weight on one leg, one arm on his hip. With other hand still indulged into his greasy hair, he opened his eyes to lock them into her silver.

That peculiar grin she didn't miss either.

"Don't worry my Rose," He spoke in a cool, collected tone, his eyes slightly narrowed. "Together as one, we'll overcome this obstacle before us. Before me, as I won't allow myself to tarnish the grace of your combat by lacking behind." He threw both, hand and head aside, some of the strands falling over his left eye. Then he rested both of his hands on the hips, eyes still together with hers.

So he awaited for her to react.

To gleefully enjoy her buttons being pushed wrongly.

To claim this moment as one of his finest victories.

...

Somehow, Ruby continued to peer at him in stunned silence, her face devoid of any emotion.

Jaune ran his own text a couple of times in his head. Okay, dozens of times to analyze in what sort of situation he placed himself in.

Ruby in meantime, still uttered no word. With moments passing by, she noted how her friend started going red, bullets of sweat dripping down his face. She idly wondered why.

 _I commence! Tactical retreat required! Repeat! Tactical retreat required!_

 _What's the status quo?_

 _Complete failure!_

 _Perceivable outcome?_

 _Years of solitude as a monk in the mountains! No conceivable way to experience female affection!_

 _Actions to take?!_

 _Jump off the rooftop!_

 _Other?!_

 _Sword through the chest!_

 _Other means not involving a death?!_

 _Run into the wall hard enough to cause the amnesia!_

 _...That at least seems plausible._

Jaune was a dripping fountain, his body as stiff as a trunk, butt cheeks squeezed so tight, as if in battle with the mightiest dookie known to the mortal.

By the time Ruby had opened her lips, Jaune's pride had dropped to dangerous lows. His sappy image only holding up because he was too stunned to do anything. All the best memories of life in Beacon flashing past him.

Like Yang's bouncing bust.

Or Nora's bouncing bust.

Pyrrha's chest was spectacular as well, but he admired her rear side just a bit more.

Weiss' more petite proportions were beautiful in their own right as well.

Much like Blake's actually, though were as ice-queen compensated with grace and elegance, raven beauty did it with an aura of attractive mystery.

All the gorgeous, amazing girls he'd never speak, probably not even see again. One by one, they all faded into his own made abyss, with the last image which still feebly held up being…Ruby's quirky smile.

Somehow, he'd miss that the most.

…Or would he?

As Jaune had steeled for the worst, it was the salvation, which came. As if 'Goddess of luck' would have finally smiled upon him, Ruby's words were a sign of redemption. A light in the pool of lonely despair. Who was it, what was it? Jaune didn't know. But he knew for sure that someone up there, didn't wish him to wither away in solitude. Someone up there, actually cared for him to experience female affection.

"I believe your words to be true, my knight." Ruby's words were like finest silk, she clasped her hands over her chest. "Together, no obstacle is too great for us." She smiled at him sweetly, and Jaune's heart skipped a beat.

However, he didn't think much of it. Instead, he'd use this chance to rise from his ashes.

"As always, your words speak nothing, but truth, my Rose." He stepped closer, the color on his face turning back to normal. Then he reached his hand to her.

Ruby's heart fluttered harder at the prospect, but she covered his hand with hers regardless.

"You flatter me too much." She tilted her head to the side.

"A pointless endeavor it'd be." He took her hand fully. "There aren't enough words to even touch upon your perfection."

A crack found its way into their act, but they managed to compose themselves.

"You only speak highly of me, but never yourself." She moved her other hand to his chest-plate.

"I am, but a simple man. Doubtful, if my existence is worthy to claim over anything grand. Much less your love."

Ruby couldn't help, but to let her heart skip a beat. As it passed, she smiled to him, earnestly. "Since you claim that my words speak nothing, but truth, then you must believe when I say that you hold insurmountable value. You simply must learn how to dip from it lot."

Jaune's eyes narrowed kindly, his lips folding to a gentle, unplanned smile. "Now it is you who flatters me too much."

"I only speak what I think, my lovely knight," She said before both of them fell quiet. As they awkwardly stood, Ruby was first one to break into a laughter. Jaune followed thereafter, and the duo guffawed for a good, literal minute. Then there was an awkward pause yet again, before they dared to discuss the scene they just played.

Ruby came to explain how she joined because she thought the prospect to be funny and interesting. And Jaune came to admit how thankful he was that she did. Then, as the topic died down, they both ended up playing two more plays, much to their amusement. And as they did, the pair inaudibly noted that the new proximity they shared while playing their roles, was actually really pleasant.

* * *

"I'm wondering if the army I lead, doesn't deserve someone better than me." Jaune's somber eyes dropped to the side.

"Do you not believe their compliments?" Ruby came closer.

"At times, I am doubtful." Jaune dared not to look at his Rose.

She turned his head so he would. "When would you believe, if I praised you the same?"

No, his doubts would still linger, even if she did.

However, the comfort and hope he found into her smile, came to be all the more precious because of it.

* * *

"It stings badly when people on look me as a divine being. A misconception caused by my age not matching with theirs. They think that I'm special, and am so different from rest." Ruby gave him a hurt look. "But the truth which resonates from within me, is that I'm as simple as everyone else. I have my goals and aspirations, yes. I want to serve this land and its people, and stop calamity in its tracks. However, that makes me no different from rest."

"But my Rose is special." He took her hands into his.

"But I wish not to be." She whispered under his meaningful gaze.

"What I meant is that you're special to me. Not as a being unbound my mortal qualities or logic, but someone who is as precious as the very heart which allows me to see another day. And I wish, pray that me being there for you, will let you to feel the same." Jaune smiled to her, and Ruby Rose smiled back.

She figured for Jaune Arc, she wouldn't mind being special.

* * *

„Your mission came to be a failure too?" Ruby inquired in trepidation, resting her figure against his warm shoulder. Their legs dangling over the edge of the rooftop.

„Very much so." He rested his head atop of hers. Both grimaces covered in masks of utter defeat.

Ruby sneaked her fingers into his, tilting her head upwards so she could see his face.

Somehow, it proved to be a hefty endeavor to ignore the closeness of their lips.

„…Let's bide our time here, and heal each other's wounds?" Her eyes had a dreamy look, she hoped for a simple answer.

„I'd be my greatest pleasure, my one and only Rose." He said, his blue giving way to emotions powerful. A shy nature of his smile holding more meaning than one.

Then they both chuckled.

Then laughed exuberantly.

Eventually, their amusements halted to a stop.

Then they remembered their injured comrades, and the mistakes which led to that. Upon recollection, their faces again, spoke of grief and regret.

Eventually however, the pain subsided as they continued to heal each other with impeccable proximity.

And a dear smile just besides that.

* * *

„That was quick." Jaune commented as he watched Ruby approach him, a plastic bag filled with cookies into her hands.

''Being quick is one of my specialties, after all.'' She offered him a simple smile, sitting next to him on the edge of the rooftop.

''Point taken.'' Jaune nodded.

Then, as Ruby was next to him, she slipped her hand into his. A gesture, which came to be a regular for them when they acted.

Key point; Acted.

Outside of their unique interactions, it was a rather different story.

''Oh, I,"Ruby jolted her hand back, I sheepish smile decorating her lips.

Jaune briefly looked away, his cheeks reddened very much like hers. While he still looked away, Jaune kept his palm open and waited.

Ruby hesitated until he turned back to her. ''I mean…if you don't mind then…''

''I don't.'' She admitted, and slipped her hand back into his, their fingers closing together.

After a brief pause, the pair chuckled.

''Gee, you'd think with how easily we do this while acting our roles, it'd be like a second nature to us. Not an obstacle.''

''I second that.'' Jaune agreed. ''Though then again, social awkwardness isn't that easy to be cured, I guess.''

Both of them snickered and began to savor the snacks.

„These are your handmade again, right?"

''How'd you know?''

Jaune showed the half-eaten cookie, one of his fingers pressed over a brown crumble. ''Chocolate pieces, they're huge!'' He exclaimed with a grin.

„It's better that way, no?" She grinned back, nervously.

Jaune idly shrugged. ''Well, I certainly don't mind.'' He chirped, reaching for another.

''…But are they delicious?''

''I wouldn't be eating them otherwise, right?'' He answered as if it couldn't be any more simple.

Ruby gave him a knowing look. ''I wouldn't be so sure. Knowing you, you'd rather pretend to enjoy my cooking, then risk to hurt my feelings or something. That's the kind of person you are.''

''Well, then,'' He tapped a fist over his chest. ''I give you a word of an Arc when I say that I love your cookies.'' He pledged, his face comically serious and sincere.

''Oh, stop it you.'' She playfully smacked him across the shoulder. ''You don't have to go _that_ far for something this simple.''

Before Ruby could ready herself, Jaune seized the chance to amuse her.

''No road is too far to go, when it comes to you, my Rose.''

''Pfff, hahahaha!'' She laughed into her palm. As she managed to compose herself, Ruby gave Jaune a dear look. „Honestly, I can't believe this hasn't gotten old one bit."

''I know, right?'' He chirped back, taking another cookie.

Ruby did the same and so they continued to enjoy their snacks and pleasant company of each other's. Then add some nonchalant talk in between, and the pair didn't even notice how quickly the time was passing by them. And cookies as well.

''Well, looks like we're down to the last one.' Jaune observed.

''Yyyyep.'' Ruby chirped. Then she bit the half off, other one offering to Jaune. Few munches later, and no cookies they had anymore.

''Well, as long as they lasted, I enjoyed them.''

''Me too.'' Ruby offered back, and they both fell quiet some time. Odd pauses like these became a regular for them. So much so that they didn't feel awkward. They just…came to be additions to their together spent time. Even welcome at times, as they gave them a chance to reflect on aplenty of things. Like their time at Beacon, their plans after they would graduate from it. Their ups and downs, as well as friends they have made here.

Not the least of which included each other.

With time, they started to reflect on their relationship from different angles. With even more time, they started to wonder just what exactly it meant for them. And then eventually, just how _much_ it meant for them.

Ruby's heart fluttered harder as she looked how their hands were still together. It actually skipped a beat when she realized she wanted to enjoy more of his touch.

Yet felt too shy to just casually do something about it.

Thankfully, there was a way out.

''Can I enjoy a more intimate touch with your body, my knight?"

Jaune's eyebrow curved a bit, a faint pink on his cheeks. Seconds later though, he kicked back in gears.

''The answer you know, my Rose.''

 _Perfect!_ She exclaimed to herself, resting against his side.

A timid endeavor it was, but totally worth it. However, as much as Ruby enjoyed the moment at hand, an aggravating frown managed to pass on her features.

It was rather irritating that she had to play a role to achieve what she did.

Play a role…

A role…

Suddenly, Ruby started to wonder just what exactly did it mean to her.

Did she really do it for nothing, but good laugh? To just tag along with him? Or to simply pass time?

''…Have I ever said that I really enjoy spending time with you?''

The appreciation in her smile was palpable. ''Now you have.''

…No.

She knew it wasn't so.

In actuality, putting on a mask simply gave her an excuse, a way to express her feelings freely. Of course, the texts were sappy exaggerations, but genuine truth still bided behind them.

Ruby, she just…

Just…

Jaune was special to her.

And she…Ruby wouldn't have minded if she was special to him. In fact, she wished it to be so. However, was it so or not? Was the knight in the armor nothing more than a role? Or could they move from being together, to being together-together?

''My knight..?''

 _No, you dummy! Be genuine!_

''My Rose?''

 _Oh great…Well, you can still start over again. Just take another chance._

''Could you enlighten me with a simple answer?''

 _Oh for crying out loud!_

 _I'm trying!_

''…Sure, Rubs.'' His tone was quieter, softer than normal, and Ruby saw his cheeks blushing.

Hers followed thereafter.

''I just…well…'' She looked away, swinging her legs continuously.

 _Seriously, this isn't even funny anymore_ , Ruby thought. It was just sad…

''Rubs..?'' Jaune's tone was gentle, he gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

''I just…wanted to know.'' After mentally cursing herself, she looked back to him. ''How much do you actually play the role? I mean, do you just play it? Like, isn't there anything else, like…whatever…'' She trailed off, hoping it would be enough for Jaune to get the cue.

Jaune pondered briefly.

''…A lot…'' He swallowed harder.

''A lot…'' She repeated meekly, looking away again. Somehow, hearing him directly say it, actually hurt a lot. She knew it would, but not quite so much…

''There's a lot more to the role I mean. Behind it, y-you know…'' He started strongly, but then his voice faded off. At first, he guessed she misunderstood. Perhaps, figured that his words meant that he basically just acted his role and that's it. But then, Jaune started to fear if maybe it wasn't so. Maybe she simply felt uncomfortable to know there was anything more to his role than just an act.

''…Like what?'' Her barely audible words managed to snap him from thoughts.

Their eyes met, and silence fell upon them again.

''Like what?" She quietly inquired again.

Jaune was quick to try and answer, but just as quickly came short.

Was it some twisted irony, or cruel truth? He started to wondered.

The fact that it was under a disguise of an act, that he could tell her the genuine truth. Outside it, he'd muster nothing more than half-baked truths.

"...So?" Ruby inquired for what she guessed was a third time.

Even so, Jaune still struggled to utter a word. Now torn between trying and mustering enough courage to say as it is, clear and simple. Or settle down for those half-baked truths and wish for the best.

"This is...quite awkward, isn't it?" He said without any real reason.

Ruby's form curled inside a little. "I know Jaune, that's why I'm waiting for you to say something!" She squealed.

"Maybe you should start?"

"No, I asked you first!"

Jaune squirmed. "It doesn't matter!"

"Yes, it does!"

"But I don't know what to say!"

"Gee, you...haven't you learned anything from the romcoms?!"

"Hey, we watched them all together!"

"Yes, we did, but...you're the man! It's your responsibility, right?!"

"It's our responsibility!" He didn't relent, though wish that he would. Especially as they risked to awkwardly fall quiet again.

As the very same realization hit Ruby the hardest, her eyes shimmered in steel solid determination.

She'd curse every grim in the existence if she'd give up right now.

Instead, the rate of her heartbeats matched her semblance.

Her cheeks burned as if under the blazing fire of Yang's.

Lip quivered as if enduring Weiss' frost cold attacks.

And as for Blake she...she...

Nothing.

"You, you dummy! Just kiss me already!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes.

...Well, when she put it like that, Jaune found himself unable to do anything, but that.

Which led to their lips finally touch.

...Or more like smash since Jaune thrusted forward too roughly, a painful _ting_ snapping as their teeth clashed together.

"Gah!" Both of them grunted in aggravation, recoiling back from one another.

As they continued to endure the pain, the first thing they did was to check if their lips were not torn apart. Luckily, or more like miraculously so, no gash was open. Only a sore bruise.

However, safe lips did very little to help endure the soul-crushing embarrassment.

"You...you...t-that was supposed to be our first kiss." Ruby mumbled under the nose, her tone a fine mixture of all sorts of emotions.

Jaune tried to think of something, _anything_ to say to help the situation. However, nothing came to his mind.

The moment which was supposed to be tender, special, couldn't have gotten any worse. Well, it certainly was _special_ alright. But for all the wrong reasons.

And much of it truly was his own fault.

Shamefully, Jaune tried to maintain the eye contact, but even that much proved to be a mighty challenge.

On both ends, of course.

As they continued to struggle through, Ruby was first one to call quits. Even with all her resilience and fortitude, she knew when it was better to admit your defeat.

"I...I think I'll return to my room," She let him know, but sat still for a moment. If he still wanted to try and fix this somehow, maybe she wouldn't back down either. Maybe together they could still pull this through.

Seeing how Jaune didn't protest, didn't utter a word, she decided to really leave. Or at least she tried, but as her form started to move, Jaune got hold of her hand.

"Ruby, we...please, give me another chance." He asked with utmost sincerity, timidly pulling her back to himself.

No. There was no way he'd let the things end like this. Ruby deserved better. They deserved better.

Thankfully, his partner didn't mind his straightforwardness nor gesture, and moved herself to former position.

"Just don't throw your teeth at me like I'm some fresh carrot you bunny dork." She chastised, their faces still red like strawberries. "Be...gentle, or whatever."

Jaune leaned in closer, but Ruby managed to see an aggravating frown slip by his features.

"Stop with those bunny names and, please...I already feel bad as it is," He said, earning a brief chuckle from her. Only that much, yet more than enough for him flash a content smile as well.

Somehow, the sky really ended up being the only witness for this moment, and as such, claimed minuscule part of it for itself. What came to be much weirder though, was how the pair's cheeks actually returned to their normal shade. Their hearts pounding all the more peaceful as they held their lips together. Then, as simply as their lips had met, just as simply they parted away.

"So...did it feel like it lasted for eternity?" Ruby asked idly.

Jaune's features formed a ponderous grimace. "I...no, I don't think so."

"Me neither." She shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly.

"Did it feel like the sky turned upside down? Or ground or...stomach?"

"Nop."

"Me neither."

"Did you wish the moment would last forever?"

Jaune shrugged. "I dunno. I didn't really think much."

"...Did you enjoy it?" This one she asked timidly, her smile showing the same.

Ruby noted how before he would answer, Jaune's smile widened to gleeful proportions, his eyes narrowed just a bit.

"Well, hard to say, really. I'd definitely need a couple more to answer that."

"Now that was smooth." She chuckled, so did he, and their lips came together again. This time though, even as their mouths would briefly separate on occasion, the duo would bring them back together, indulging themselves in the moment's pleasure.

Yes, skies were not turned, flow of time seemed to be working quite fine, and the kiss felt so much more simplistic than fiction depicted it to be. Well, it was really simple, but Jaune and Ruby believed that it would carry them both to some high heavens or state of absolute blissfulness.

Somehow, it was a lot simpler than that.

Somehow, for them it simply felt wonderful.

No more, no less.

And as such, they enjoyed the kiss for what it was. A dear moment of happiness.

As their lips parted for real, the duo was left quite a bit breathless.

 _Finally, something the romcoms did get right._ Both of them thought with a snicker.

"So..." Jaune started, searching his way for her other hand, only to realize he held them both already. "I suppose this means we're together-together?"

Ruby started to swing her legs again, her lips a warm smile. "Yyyyep." She chirped.

"Well, cheers to our social awkwardness for bringing us together, then."

Ruby giggled under his gaze, then leaned into his side. "I don't think it was our social awkwardness which brought us together. Or at least I hope it wasn't."

"Why not?" He shrugged. "That could be our unique, little thing."

Ruby giggled again. "Well, if you don't mind, then I won't either."

"Then that leads us to one, final thing," Jaune said brusquely, then closed his eyes and drew in a couple of breaths.

Ruby recognized the gesture, and prepared herself as well.

"My Rose, I think this fateful night deserves a fitting title. Wouldn't you say so too?"

"Yes, very much so." She answered delicately.

"Then I believe I've come up with such one."

"Please, enlighten me."

"...Under my blue, it is that you bloom."

"Perfect." She swayed her head for emphasis, and then broke into a laughter. Jaune did the same, and they both bemused over the title for a while.

As they calmed themselves down, the pair noted how keenly they eyed each other's lips. With a tender, precious smile, they came closer together, their mouths becoming a one. And all the while, Jaune held Ruby close to himself, and she completely entrusted herself to him.

Nothing more, but nothing less either.

Simply wonderful.


End file.
